


Friends and Lovers

by lady_nightengale



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parenthood, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_nightengale/pseuds/lady_nightengale
Summary: Stories of kink, love, family, friendship, and smut in the world of Stardew Valley, featuring Famer Zelda, her wife Leah, their kids, their best friends, and, gradually, everyone else.
Relationships: Elliott/Penny (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Much-Needed Grown Up Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Zelda and her wife, Leah, are in need of a little alone time but can't find any with two kids running around. After depositing their kids with a babysitter, it's time to get some *needs* met.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
Zelda bats her eyes open slowly, bleary-eyed in the morning light. Leah lies next to her, her head propped up on a folded arm as she smiles at her wife.  
“What time is it?” Zelda asks with a yawn.  
“Almost eight. You slept in.”  
Zelda starts awake. Almost eight? She pushes back the covers, but Leah stops her with a single finger on her arm.  
“Relax, lovely. The barns have the auto-feeders, the plants have sprinklers, and the kids have cartoons. And I would like to have you.” Leah traces her finger up Zelda’s arm, along her collarbone, and down into the hollow between her breasts. Zelda closes her eyes as Leah shifts to sprinkle kisses down her neck, her hand wandering over Zelda’s body.  
Leah’s mouth begins to move down towards Zelda’s breasts, but all of a sudden, the bedroom door flies open. Leah lurches away from Zelda, and they both make sure they’re covered by the blanket as eight-year-old Owen stomps into the room. Luckily, he’s distracted and has no clue what he almost barged into.  
“Mummmm,” he whines. “Liora is hogging the remote and won’t let me watch my cartoons. Hers are boring ones for babies.”  
Zelda sighs. So much for alone time with her wife. “Owen, honey, you know that your cartoons scare her. You have to find something that you both like. Give us a minute to get dressed.”  
Mollified that his mothers will help him rectify the situation, Owen runs back to the living room, leaving the door wide open behind him. Leah grabs her robe and pulls it on, then gets up to close the door. From down the hall, Zelda hears, “Mum says you can’t watch your cartoons either and we have to find something we both like!”  
“So much for that,” Zelda says, getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser.  
“Not necessarily,” Leah says slowly. “You know who the kids haven’t seen in ages? Their Uncle Elliott. Seems to me like this would be a great time for them to spend some quality time together.”  
Zelda grins and strides over to her, taking her in her arms and dipping her back for a kiss. “You’re an evil genius,” she says.  
“I know,” Leah replies. “Now go get the kids ready while I make some breakfast. I want you back in this bed in an hour.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Zelda says, and Leah slaps her ass on her way out the door.  
* * *  
As Owen and Liora sprint ahead of her, Zelda pulls out her cellphone and buzzes Elliott. After five rings, he answers with a sleepy “Hello?”  
“Rise and shine, El! Got any plans today?” (She knows he doesn’t. He loves to tell her about the freedom of his writer’s lifestyle.)  
“Nothing urgent.” Zelda can hear his sheets shift; she must have woken him up.  
“Good. Keep it that way. And get dressed; we’re coming over!” She hangs up before he can argue, then continues into town after the children.  
Zelda catches up with the kids near the river; they’ve stopped to show Vincent their new Junimo stuffed animals, which they insisted on bringing with them. After a quick hello to Jodi, Zelda ushers the kids over the bridge and down onto the beach towards Elliott’s.  
It’s a hot day—perfect beach weather. Owen runs over to Elliott’s cabin and bangs on the door, Liora following but getting distracted by a starfish that washed up on the beach.  
Elliott opens the door and just barely manages to catch Owen as he launches himself into Elliott’s arms.  
“Hey, kiddo,” Elliott says. Liora abandons her starfish and runs over to join Elliott, and he scoops her up in his other arm.  
Zelda leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for waking you.”  
“I’ll survive. Always happy to see my favourite people. Speaking of which... ” He cranes his neck to see behind, tipping the kids so that they dangle upside-down and shriek with laughter. “Where’s my other favourite person?”  
“Actually…”  
Elliott sets the kids down and crosses his arms, looking down at Zelda with an arched eyebrow. “Yes?”  
“She’s at home. The kids wanted some quality time with their favourite uncle, and I wanted some quality time with my wife.”  
Elliott puts a hand dramatically over his heart. “Zelda. You get my hopes up for a nice day together, only to stick me with babysitting so you can get laid?”  
Zelda checks that the kids are playing out of earshot. “We need this, Elliott. Five- and eight-year-olds don’t have a lot of respect for privacy. There are needs that need to be met.”  
Elliott sighs loudly. “Are you sure neither of you is bi? It’s the great tragedy of my life that my best friends are gorgeous women with needs I can’t help fill.”  
Zelda gives him a whack on the side of the head. “Can it, Lothario. Save the pity party for someone who didn’t recently hear you brag about your threesome with the backup singers of Slime Slayer.”  
He grins. “Fine. But you owe me.”  
Zelda passes him the beach bag and gives him a hug. “Three jars of your favourite pomegranate jam in the bag, and yes, we owe you.”  
“Make it a good one, Zel. Take full advantage of my limited generosity.”  
Zelda winks at him, then walks over to where the kids are already building a sandcastle. “Have fun with Uncle Elliott, and be good. I’ll see you this afternoon. I love you!” She gives them each a kiss, then heads back down the path, already wet from the thought of the stunning woman waiting at home for her.  
* * *  
“Leah?” Zelda calls as she enters the house. She doesn’t answer, but then Zelda sees the note on the kitchen table that just says “Bedroom.”  
Zelda locks the door and heads down the hall. She eases open the door, but Leah isn’t there either. Instead, Zelda sees Leah’s favourite of her lingerie laid on the bed, along with a blindfold and a bell. Her stomach flutters in excitement; it’s been a long time since they’ve been able to play games like this. She knows Leah heard her come in and is waiting for her, so she makes her wait a little longer, carefully putting her clothes away after changing into the see-through blue teddy and matching thong. Then she climbs onto the bed, ties on the blindfold, and rings the bell.  
She hears the bathroom door open. “You made me wait, you bad girl,” Leah says, her voice low and sultry. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”  
Zelda’s heart pounds as Leah goes silent, her feet muffled by the carpet. Without warning, she bites Zelda’s neck, hard enough to leave a small mark. Zelda can’t see her, but she hears Leah smirk as she gasps in surprise.  
Leah pushes Zelda back against the pillows, then pulls her arms out to the sides. She ties a ribbon around each of Zeda’s wrists and secures her to the bedposts, tight enough that Zelda’s whole upper body is restrained. Leah runs a finger down the front of Zelda’s body and between her legs, skimming over her clit without applying more than a feather of pressure.  
“Since you made me wait, I think your punishment should fit the crime.” Leah climbs on top of Zelda and straddles her stomach. She pulls the blindfold off and Zelda gazes up at her. She’s wearing the outfit that makes her feel the most powerful: a black corset that pushes up her breasts and matching lace panties. It kills Zelda that she can’t touch Leah, bound as she is, and Leah knows it.  
She runs a hand lightly over Zelda’s breast. Zelda arches her back, needing more, and Leah pushes her back down on the bed. “Not yet, my sweet,” she croons.  
Zelda forces herself to lie still. With her left hand, Leah lazily runs a finger in circles around Zelda’s nipple, maddeningly lightly. Her right hand slips down into her own panties.  
Because she’s straddling Zelda, Zelda can feel her hand moving as she rubs herself. As she masturbates, her breath quickens, and so does the hand on Zelda’s breast. As she gets close, she tenses, pinching Zelda’s nipple hard, just how Zelda wants her to. Zelda’s so wet that she can feel it on her thighs, and when Leah comes, shuddering on top of her, Zelda nearly comes along with her.  
As her breath slows, Leah releases her hold on Zelda’s nipple. Though her body is now loose and relaxed, Zelda’s is wound tight and begs for release. Leah bends over her and brushes her hair behind her ear, pausing to suck on her earlobe.  
“Good girl,” she whispers, her breath tickling Zelda’s ear. “I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that?”  
“Yes,” Zelda breaths. Leah takes her face in her hands and kisses her, her tongue sliding into Zelda’s mouth and twining with hers. She moves her hands to Zelda’s breasts and caresses them, firmly this time, rubbing her nipples hard between her fingers and thumbs. Zelda groans in pleasure.  
Leah nips at Zelda’s lip, then crawls down her body and between her legs. She slides Zelda’s thong slowly down her legs, then hooks Zelda’s legs over her shoulders. She runs a finger through Zelda’s wetness, then slips it inside her. A second finger joins it, and then a third, and Zelda shudders at the pain and pleasure that Leah brings her. When Leah brings her mouth to her clit, Zelda makes it about three seconds before she explodes in orgasm, shaking and spasming on Leah’s hand.  
When she’s finished, she looks down to see Leah watching her, amused. “That was far too quick,” she says. “I’ll have to slow you down a bit for the next one.”  
The next one? Zelda is about to speak, but Leah pulls away from her, dropping her legs on the bed. She walks around the bed to kiss her wife deeply, and Zelda can taste herself on Leah’s tongue. Though she was spent mere moments ago, the taste is enough to get her going again. Zelda can feel Leah doing something, and then she drops her panties on Zelda’s stomach. They’re wet from her previous orgasm, and the strength of Zelda’s arousal leaves her speechless.  
“Head back,” Leah commands, and she climbs onto the bed by Zelda’s head, sliding her feet behind the hollows in her shoulders so that she kneels above Zelda’s face. She lowers herself to Zelda’s mouth, and Zelda groans against her, her tongue reacting immediately to the taste of her wife.  
Leah loves her power over Zelda. Zelda loves the power she holds. Leah holds the headboard as Zelda’s tongue slides in and out of her, up over her clit and back into her again. Zelda sucks and licks her swollen clit, and Leah’s thighs tense before she comes against Zelda’s mouth, the headboard shaking as she trembles.  
She disentangles herself from Zelda and crawls down to lie on top of her, her breasts still heaving against Zelda’s.  
“I love you so much,” she says.  
“I love you, always,” Zelda replies.  
Leah kisses her again, and this time she keeps kissing her, fucking Zelda’s mouth with her tongue and claiming her as her own. Her thigh slips between Zelda’s and she rubs it against her. Zelda’s arousal builds again, and she moves her hips to match Leah’s movement. Leah moves away from Zelda’s mouth and begins to move down her body, more slowly this time. She takes her time, kissing and biting and sucking on Zelda’s body as she moves. She pauses at her breasts, sucking on each until they’re sore and tender, then continues down her stomach.  
As she moves between Zelda’s legs again, she moves her fingers through Zelda’s wetness but avoids her clit, kissing and biting her inner thighs as she plays with her. Using Zelda’s wetness as lube, she slides a finger into her wife’s ass, moving it in slow circles. With her other hand, she slides first two, then three, then four fingers into Zelda’s vagina, spreading her wide as she rubs Zelda’s clit with her thumb. As she pleasures her three ways at once, she watches Zelda squirm, exerting power with her gaze in a way that pushes Zelda over the edge. She squirts on Leah’s hand, orgasming as hard as she ever has in her whole life.  
Leah pulls her hands out of Zelda and reaches for a tissue. She grins as Zelda lies gasping on the bed, slowly catching her breath. After cleaning up herself (and her wife) as well as she can, she unties Zelda’s binds and takes herin her arms.  
“Now that,” she says, “is what I call some much needed grown-up time.”


	2. Miss Penny's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's been into Elliott ever since he moved to Pelican Town. Seeing how good he is with kids only heightens her desire for him, but will he ever notice her, or will quiet little Miss Penny fade into the background once again?

The sounds of children’s laughter fills the library, pulling Penny from her book. She smiles as she sees Liora and Owen, Leah and Farmer Zelda’s kids, then hides behind her book when she sees Elliott coming in after them. Hopefully they won’t notice her until the blush burning on her cheeks fades to a reasonable colour.  
“Miss Penny!”  
No such luck. Liora runs over to her while Owen disappears into the stacks. Penny takes a deep breath to try to clear her cheeks, then puts her book aside.  
“Hey, Liora. How’s it going?”  
“I did Uncle Elliott’s hair! Look! Isn’t he pretty?”  
Penny forces herself to look up, although the combination of “Elliott” and “pretty” has set off her blush again. Sure enough, Elliott’s auburn hair is now replete with a sparkly pink barrette and a lopsided ponytail in a pink scrunchy. The absurdity of it is enough to lessen her embarrassment, and she laughs.  
“Very pretty,” she says, and Elliott grins and sweeps her a deep bow. She catches a glimpse of red chest hair beneath his shirt as he bends forward and feels as if the library just got significantly warmer.  
“Come on, Liora,” Elliott says. “Let’s leave Miss Penny alone and read some books until your mommies come to pick you up. Penny, a delight, as always.” He winks at her as Liora runs off to find a book, and then he turns to settle himself on a pile of cushions next to the picture books.  
Penny tries to sink herself back into her book, but she can’t tune out the sound of Elliott’s rich voice reading children’s books as dramatically as if they were Shakespeare. Seeing the easy, playful way that he interacts with the kids brings images to her mind of Elliott as a dad, Elliott with a baby, Elliott making a baby…  
Almost without realizing it, Penny starts rubbing her thighs against each other, sensation building between her legs as the movement causes friction between her underwear and her clit. She takes deep breaths to calm herself, but Elliott’s presence and the sound of his voice leave her so aroused that she has to force herself still to avoid building up to an orgasm in the middle of the library. She stares down at her book, reading the same line over and over.  
Finally, the door jingles open and Leah walks in.  
“Mama!” Liora says, then clambers off Elliott’s lap and runs to her mother. Leah scoops her up in one arm and gives Owen a hug with the other.  
“Hi, kiddos. We’ve gotta go; Mummy is at home making dinner and I said we’d be quick. Elliott, thanks a million for taking the kids today.”  
“Time with my favourite children is a privilege, not a chore,” Elliott says. He bends to give Owen a hug, then rubs his nose on Liora’s, making her squeal with laughter. “Bye, guys. Be nice to your mommies.”  
Leah tugs the kids towards the door. Elliott lingers a moment, then follows.  
Alone in the library, Penny counts to thirty to allow the others a chance to get far ahead. Her daydream has left her too aroused to do anything except head home and indulge herself in it. She packs her bag and heads for the door, each step reminding her of the wetness in her panties and the heightened sensitivity between her legs.  
Penny steps outside and lets the door close behind her, relishing the cool breeze on her flushed cheeks. She stops dead when she looks up and sees Elliott leaning against the stone wall of the bridge, thumbs hooked in his belt loops.  
“You were watching me today, Miss Penny.”  
Any composure that Penny had vanishes when Elliott tacks the “Miss” onto her name. She swallows hard, unable to deny the truth.  
Elliott stands and walks over to her, the breeze rustling his now barrette-free hair. He traces a finger along her hairline, then tucks a stray lock behind her ear.  
“To be admired by a woman as lovely as you is the highest honor I could dream of,” he murmurs.  
“M-me?” Penny stammers.  
“You,” Elliott says, and then his lips are on hers, firm and light and skillful as he kisses her. Penny lets her bag drop to the ground and wraps her arms around Elliott’s neck, unable to believe that this is really happening. He pulls her close and slides his tongue between her lips.  
A light turns off in the library, and they freeze as they hear movement behind the door. “Gunther!” Penny whispers. She starts to pull away, but Elliott wraps an arm around her waist and the other behind her thighs and lifts her in his arms, hurrying around the corner to the side of the library where no one can see them.  
With a jolt of horror, Penny realises that her bag is still on the ground beside the door.  
“Penny?” Gunther calls. Penny and Elliott stare at each other, holding their breath. After a moment, they hear Gunther mumbling something, and then he locks the door and heads down the path.  
Elliott slowly lowers Penny to her feet. “Well, that was close.”  
Penny bursts into giggles. Elliott grins, then joins her, leaning down to press his forehead against hers and their bodies heave with laughter. The laughter dissipates Penny’s nervousness, and as her laughter calms, she runs a hand through Elliott’s hair. His own laughter stills at her touch, and he traces a finger over her cheek.  
“Rarely have I seen anything so beautiful as your face flushed with laughter in the evening light.”  
Penny’s breath catches in her throat. “Wh-why me?” she asks.  
A wicked grin flashes across Elliott’s face. “I’ve always had a thing for teachers.” Penny stiffens, and Elliot pulls her against him. “But you,” he murmurs against her ear, “captivated me with your kindness, your intelligence, your compassion and dedication to the children of this town. Pelican Town’s quiet angel, making the world better with everything that she does.”  
Penny looks up at him in wonder. Never, in her entire life, has anyone spoken to her the way Elliot did just now. She pushes up to her tiptoes and kisses him, putting everything she doesn’t know how to say into the kiss. He kisses her back, pushing her against the wall of the library and wrapping his arms around her. Penny twines a hand into Elliott’s long hair, and his hands begin to roam over her back, her ass, her stomach. She gasps as his hand covers her breast, and Elliott groans against her mouth.  
As Elliot massages Penny’s breast, she feels his knee slip between hers, nudging her thighs apart. She opens her legs and allows him to push his leg between them. Her heart pounding, she slides a hand down Elliott’s chest to his trousers and wraps her fingers around the bulge in the fabric. Another small gasp escapes her; Elliott is huge, and rock hard.  
As Penny touches his erection, Elliott grunts and moves his hands to the backs of her thighs, then lifts her so that his hard cock grinds against her through her panties.  
Penny moans.  
“I want you,” Elliott says, his voice low.  
“Do you… have…?”  
Elliott reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom. He releases Penny to the ground briefly as he unzips his trousers and pulls out the biggest cock Penny has ever seen, then rolls the condom onto it. He drops to his knees, reaches under Penny’s skirt, and pulls her panties to the ground. She steps out of them and he tucks them into his pocket, then stands up.  
“For safekeeping,” he says with a wink, then slides his hands back around Penny’s thighs to lift her again. His fingers brush over her bare ass and into her wetness, and he spreads her wide as he lifts her up. She steadies herself with one hand on his shoulder, then reaches down to guide his cock towards her. As his head pushes into her, Penny sucks in her breath. Definitely the biggest cock she’s ever seen.  
Elliott slides her slowly down onto him, pushing in a tiny bit at a time. Penny wants him, all of him, but knows that they have to go slow if he’s going to get inside her without breaking one or both of them.  
“You are so beautiful,” Elliott whispers as he slides a bit further into Penny. “Had a sculptor and a painter and a composer all tried, none could capture the softness of your skin or the flush of your cheek. No poet could write of the gentleness of your spirit, and no songbird could do justice to the sweetness of your voice, your laughter, your perfect moans of pleasure.”  
Penny stretches toward him, needing to kiss the mouth that said such perfect words, and as she stretches she slips the last inch down onto him.  
Elliott covers her mouth with his own as he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, his pelvis rubbing Penny’s swollen clit. Impaled as she is, Penny can barely move, but his motions are enough to bring her higher, higher, reaching toward her peak. Penny clings to Elliott as her body tenses, her thighs tight around his slim waist, her fingers bunched in his collar and hair.  
“I… can’t…” she gasps.  
“Come for me,” he groans, and she does, writhing in his arms as he thrust faster and faster until, mere moments after her, he buries his head in her shoulder and comes with a shuddering cry.  
Elliott pulls slowly out of Penny and lowers her to her unsteady feet. He leans his forehead against hers and they stand in silence together as they catch their breath.  
“Miss Penny,” he says. “You are a perfect delight.”


	3. Advice and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Leah are just getting down to business when Elliott shows up, needing their advice. Leah decides to attend to both at once and leaves Zelda tied up with a vibrator while she goes to the living room to discuss Elliott's romantic conundrum.

“God, your breasts are perfect.” Leah cups Zelda’s breasts in her hands, marvelling at their plump softness and the puckered pink nipples at their peaks.  
With the kids out of the house for the morning, Leah has been lavishing attention over Zelda’s body. She’s already made her wife come once, and as she looks down at Zelda in her silk panties, her wrists tied to the bedposts, Leah considers how she wants to make Zelda come next.  
She bends her head and sucks on a nipple, biting softly to make Zelda moan. There’s no sound she loves more than her wife’s moan, and she bites harder to hear it again.  
Zelda’s legs curl up to twine around Leah’s, which gives her an idea. She pulls away from Zelda and climbs off the bed, reaching into a drawer for more silk rope. One leg at a time, she secures Zelda’s ankles to the bottom bedposts, leaving her spread and immobile on the bed. She runs her fingers up the insides of Zelda’s legs, making her shiver, then traces a finger over Zelda’s panties, circling lightly over her clit.  
“Do you like that, my darling?” she asks.  
“Yes,” Zelda breaths.  
Leah kneels between Zelda’s legs and licks her through the damp fabric of her panties. Zelda shudders in response and strains against her bonds.  
“Harder,” she pleads.  
Leah continues, lightly, increasing her force and speed bit by bit. As Zelda’s breathing intensifies and her body begins to tense, a loud knock on the front door sounds through the house. Leah pulls away and Zelda releases a whine of frustration.  
“Leah? Zelda? You home?” Elliott’s voice carries through the open window.  
“Get rid of him,” Zelda says.  
Leah ties a robe around herself and starts for the door, but a small curved toy catches her eye and she grins. She slides the vibrator into Zelda’s panties and drops the remote control into her robe pocket.  
“If you let yourself come before I get back, I’m going to be most displeased.” She turns the dial up to 1 and is rewarded with a gasp from Zelda. She turns it up to 2 for just a moment to hear Zelda moan, then turns off the vibrator and heads to the front door to let Elliott in.  
* * *  
“Leah, thank god.” Elliott sweeps through the front door and tosses himself on the living room sofa. Leah positions herself carefully in the chair opposite him, making sure that the robe isn’t leaving any gaps.  
“Still in your robe, no kids… having a nice morning?”  
“Very.”  
“Where’s Zelda?”  
“She’s…” Leah pauses. “A little tied up.” She turns the remote up to 1.  
“No matter. Listen. Something’s going on. I need your wisdom.”  
“Oh? This should be good.”  
“I slept with someone.”  
Leah cocks an eyebrow. “And? Since when is that news?” Figuring the vibrator has been on long enough to get Zelda squirming, she turns it off.  
“It’s not that. It’s who.”  
Vibrator to 1, count to three, off again.  
“Out with it, El. Who’d you fuck?”  
Elliott lays a hand on his brow. “Penny.”  
Leah snorts, then turns on the vibrator. “Penny? Like my kids’ teacher? Silent Penny who can barely speak to other adults without blushing?”  
Elliott crosses his arms and sits up. “She’s kind and sweet and beautiful, and she was looking at me with such ‘Fuck me’ eyes that I had to oblige.”  
“Where?”  
“Behind the library.”  
“Oh, Elliott…”  
A moan sounds from the bedroom, loud enough that Elliott looks up. Leah looks quickly down at the dial; in her distraction, she’d set it to 2 and forgotten about it. She turns it to 1, then off, and the moan subsides.  
“When you said Zelda was a bit tied up, you meant…?”  
Leah shrugs and grins. “In the bedroom, to the bedposts.”  
Elliott puts a hand to his heart in mock horror. “And in your pocket you’ve got…?”  
“Remote control to the vibrator in her pants.”  
Elliott’s face fills with glee. “Turn it on.”  
Leah pulls out the dial and turns it to 1, then winks and turns it to 2. After a moment, they can hear Zelda begin to whimper.  
“Turn it to 3.”  
“If I do that, she’ll come, and then I’ll have to punish her.”  
“Isn’t that what you’re hoping for?”  
Leah grins and turns the dial to 3. Zelda’s moans fill the house, and then she cries out, the sounds of her orgasm echoing down the hall and leaving Leah dripping with desire.  
“Elliott, will you excuse me? I need to punish my wife. Feel free to tend to… that… in my absence. Won’t be long.” She casts a meaningful look at the bulge in Elliott’s pants, then heads down the hall.  
* * *  
In the bedroom, Leah shuts the door firmly and, without speaking, releases Zelda’s bonds. Zelda watches her silently, waiting to see what she does next.  
“I don’t call that waiting, do you?” Leah lets her robe fall to the ground, feeling sexy and powerful in her black leather corset.  
“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” Zelda crosses her arms over her breasts.  
Leah grabs Zelda’s arm and yanks her onto her stomach. “I don’t much like your tone,” she growls. She runs her hands possessively over Zelda’s back, over her ass, down her thighs. Sliding her fingers into Zelda’s damp panties, she realigns the vibrator on Zelda’s clit and turns it up to 1.  
When she turns it to 2, Zelda squirms, her clit still sensitive from her recent orgasm. Leah holds her down with one hand, then, without warning, brings down the other on Zelda’s ass.  
“Count.”  
“One,” Zelda whispers, fighting between the pain of the spank and the pleasure of the vibrator.  
Leah brings her hand down again on the same side, then swats at Zelda’s other ass cheek.  
“Two, three!”  
Another smack on the now-pink skin.  
“Four,” Zelda gasps.  
Leah turns the vibrator up to 3, brings down her hand in her fiercest slap yet, and says, “Come.”  
Zelda writhes as she orgasms, her cries muffled in the mattress. Leah slides a hand into her own panties, wet from making her wife submit, wetter from making her come. As Zelda quiets, Leah pulls down her own panties and sits on the bed, legs spread.   
“One more task for you, my darling,” she croons, and laces her fingers in Zelda’s hair as Zelda buries her face between Leah’s legs. As Zelda’s tongue slides over her, into her, lapping her up, Leah moves her hips against her wife’s mouth.  
“Good girl, yes, yes, just like that…”  
When Leah’s orgasm peaks, she lets it, back arched, hand grasping the headboard for support, loving her wife with every fibre of her being.  
***  
In no rush to return to Elliott, Leah cuddles and caresses Zelda until the dynamic of their power play fades into the background. Tidied and clothed once again, they make their way back to the living room, where Elliott lies dozing on the couch, any evidence of his own activities already tidied away.  
Zelda chucks a pillow at him, startling him awake.  
“Wha—hey!” He chucks the pillow back at Zelda, then pushes himself into a seated position. “Forget you have company, did you?”  
Leah sits in the oversized armchair next to the couch and Zelda snuggles in next to her. “Not at all. You’re just much less important to me than my wife’s happiness.” She kisses Zelda, and Elliott groans in mock horror.  
“Disgusting,” he says.  
Leah releases her wife, then turns back to Elliott.  
“So, you were here to discuss a most intriguing problem. Quiet little Penny has captivated your cock, and, dare I say, your heart?”  
“Penny, huh?” Zelda asks, sounding far more thoughtful than Leah had been.  
“Yes, Penny,” Elliott says, a defensive edge in his voice.  
“I can see it,” Zelda says. “You’re loud and pretty, she’s quiet and pretty. I think she could be good for you.”  
“See?” Elliott asks Leah, arms crossed. “Zelda approves.”  
“I don’t disapprove!” Leah protests. “It’s just that she’s not your usual conquest.”  
Elliott flops back on the couch again. “No, she’s not, which means I don’t know what to do next. I’ve never really wanted to pursue anyone before, not seriously. And Penny is far too nice for me. I don’t want to seduce her. I want to win her, really and truly.”  
Leah snorts. “I don’t think you’ll have much work to do on that front. Have you seen how she looks at you?”  
Elliott winks. “Sex behind the library, remember?”  
Zelda brings a hand to her forehead. “The library? El, you didn’t.”  
He raises his hands and shrugs.  
Zelda bites her lip. “What we need to do is show her that you weren’t just looking to fuck her. If you actually like her—and don’t you dare just use her and leave her; she’s a nice person and you’re better than that—you have to show that you pay attention, that you care about her interests and the things she likes. What does she like?”  
“I… uh…”  
Zelda rolls her eyes. “She likes *poppies*, dumbass. She likes books. She likes getting out of the house and away from Pam. So what you’re going to do is bring her some fresh poppies—I have some in the greenhouse—and a book you think she’d like, and you’re going to take her on a date and have a picnic or something sweet and romantic. And you’re NOT just going to use this as an excuse to fuck her. Understood?”  
“Flowers, picnic, books, and, really, no sex?”  
“If you want to show her that you’re serious in getting to know her, then no, no sex.”  
“You guys are no fun.”  
Leah laughs. “On the contrary, dear Elliott; we’re very, very fun.”


	4. Penny's Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott takes Farmer Zelda's advice and tries to woo Penny without bedding her. But his pent-up desire has to go somewhere, so he heads to the city to find an old friend.

Elliott knocks on the dark green door, feeling more awkward than he has in years. He rearranges his bundle of flowers for the millionth time and runs a hand through his hair.   
The door starts to open and his heart pounds, then sinks as Pam appears in the doorway. She looks him over skeptically and raises an eyebrow, clearly not about to speak first.  
“Er, hi, Pam. Having a… nice day?”  
Pam crosses her arms and her eyebrow arches higher. She nods at the flowers. “Guessing those aren’t for me.”  
“Um, no. Is Penny home?”  
Pam doesn’t move for a moment, eying Elliott as if unimpressed. “I know your type. Don’t hurt my kid.”  
Elliott swallows, remembering Zelda’s words from the day before. He nods, and Pam gives a huff. “Penny! Hotshot Pretty Boy is here to see you.”  
Elliott hears a clatter from inside the house, and a moment later Penny appears, wiping soapy hands on a towel. Even at home, she wears a skirt and blouse, but her hair is tied in a messier bow than normal. She looks at Pam insistently, but Pam doesn’t seem inclined to move.  
“Mom.”   
Pam huffs again, then goes inside. Penny sets down the towel on a side table and tries, unsuccessfully, to tidy her hair.  
“Sorry about that,” she says. “My mom, she’s… well, you know how she is.”  
“It’s okay.” Elliott falters. He never falters with women. But this woman, well, she’s different. “I… these are for you.” He holds out the poppies, and Penny blushes as she takes them.  
“These are my favourite,” she murmurs, dipping her nose to breathe them in. When she looks back up, smiling, a smudge of pollen remains on her nose. Elliott grins, despite himself.  
“Hang on,” he says, then reaches over to wipe away the pollen. He takes a breath, then says, “Penny, about the other night…”  
Her face falls. “It’s… it’s fine. You don’t need to explain anything. You don’t need to apologize. We can pretend it never happened.”  
“What? No! Penny, that’s not…” He sighs in frustration, dismayed that Zelda had been so spot-on, that Penny thinks she had been a one-night indulgence. “Penny, I want to ask you on a date. A proper one. With flowers and a walk and maybe an ice cream? Is that okay with you?”  
Penny’s brow crinkles, and then a smile breaks through. “I… yes, I’d love that.”  
Relief floods through Elliott, although he still isn't sure why he was so nervous. He offers Penny his arm, which she takes after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Your ice cream awaits, my lady,” he says. Penny giggles.  
* * *  
Five minutes later, Penny and Elliott walk with ice cream cones toward the beach. Elliott leads Penny to a bench on the pier, and they sit, licking the drips from their ice creams.  
“What’s the city like?” Penny asks, crunching the last bite of her cone.  
“You’ve really never been?”  
“No.” Penny brings on foot up onto the bench and hugs her knee, looking out at the ocean. “Mom never had any interest in, well, anything, really, and I was never brave enough to go by myself. Maru probably would have gone with me, but I know she hates the city. But you lived there, right?”  
“I did.” Elliott studies Penny’s profile, admiring the pinkness of her lips, the slight point of her nose, her long eyelashes. “Zuzu City is about as different from Stardew as it’s possible to be. There are buildings fifty storeys tall. Millions of people, each too focused on their own life to care about anyone else. It’s careless and lonely, full of thousands of stories that are all the same—work, eat, sleep. Go home to a tiny apartment that costs too much. Compete with those around you to advance in a career that never brings happiness.”  
Penny frowns. “It’s not all bad,” Elliott says. “It can be exciting. There’s concerts and art and nightlife like you would never see here. But it wasn’t for me. This place, with all its joy, its peace, its beauty, this is the place for me.”  
It was the same explanation he’d given a dozen times, but now, looking at Penny, the words take on a new meaning. Penny must have heard the change in his voice, because she suddenly looks back at him, her eyes deep and questioning. Elliott reaches over and traces her cheek, then slips his hand behind her neck, leans over, and kisses her. Her lips taste like chocolate, and desire washes through Elliott. As she leans into the kiss, her breast presses against his arm, and it feels as if all of the blood in his body rushes to his cock.   
He slips a hand down to cup her breast when suddenly Zelda’s words sound in his head again: “If you want to show her that you’re serious in getting to know her, then no, no sex.”  
Elliott breaks the kiss. If he doesn’t stop now, he’s going to wind up taking her here, on the pier, in broad daylight. He stands and faces away, willing his erection to subside.  
“Elliott?”  
“I… I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I just remembered something urgent and… I have to go to the city to deal with it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Penny doesn’t answer. He risks a look at her, and her face erases whatever was left of his erection. Her hands are limp in her lap, and she looks close to tears. Elliott kneels in front of her and takes her hands.  
“This has been the best date of my life. When I get back, I’ll take you on a better one. A proper one. I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”  
“I’m sorry if I…”  
“Don’t you dare apologize. This has been perfect.” He reaches forward and plants one last kiss on her lips, then leaves, heading straight to the train station before he can change his mind.  
Pulling out his phone, Elliott hits 3 on his speed dial. “Annie? I’m heading into the city. Please tell me you’re free tonight.”  
* * *  
The apartment door opens, and a tall woman in low-cut jeans and a belly shirt answers. “Hiya, El. Long time, no see.”  
“Hey, Annie.” Elliott gives her a hug then follows her inside. A bottle of scotch sits on the counter, and she pours two glasses, then sits in a kitchen chair.  
“Been ages since you left your precious rural life. What brings you back to the city, El?”  
Elliott sips his scotch, then sits heavily in the chair across from her. “I’m sure you’ll be shocked, but it’s about a girl.”  
Annie snorts. “What have you done this time? Please tell me no one’s pregnant.”  
“No! It’s the opposite, actually. I really like her, Annie. I think about her all the time. But I’ve been told by some very wise women that if I want to show her I’m serious, I need to hold back. Not just fuck her.”  
“Not… fuck her? You lost me. Why the fuck would you do that?”  
Elliott sighs. “She’s not like us, Annie. She’s nice. She’s sweet. She’s—I think I could really hurt her if I fuck this up.”  
Annie looks unconvinced, but she doesn’t argue. “My question still stands. What are you doing here, instead of back with Miss Nice’n’Sweet?”  
Elliott chuckles darkly. “Because every time I’m with her, I get an erection so hard you could mine diamonds with it. Zelda’s right; I need to move slowly with Penny, but if I don’t let out some of this tension, I think I’ll explode.”  
“Ahhh, I see now. You need a good fuck, no strings attached. I’m honoured that you showed up at my door.” A mischievous look flits across Annie’s face. “What’s she like, this Penny?”  
“She teaches the kids in the valley. She loves poppies, and chocolate ice cream, and wears red skirts and yellow blouses and her hair in a bun. She blushes when she’s nervous. She—”  
“Alright, I’ve got enough. Wait here.”  
“What are you—?”  
Annie waves a hand and disappears through her bedroom door, leaving Elliott with thoughts of Penny’s smile wandering through his brain. Annie was supposed to distract him, not leave him longing for Penny all over again. What was she doing?  
Just as he’s starting to get impatient, the door opens and Annie strides out. She wears a red skirt, stockings, and a yellow blouse. Her hair is in a bun and her eyes sparkle.  
“Oh god, Annie…”  
She shakes her head and smirks. “Annie’s not here. Tonight, you can call me Miss Penny.”  
Not trusting himself to speak, Elliott tips back the rest of his scotch. Annie walks over to him and perches on the table in front of him.   
“Now then, Elliott. I gather you’ve made this appointment because you’re looking for some extra help. According to your note, you’re hoping to review some… anatomy.”  
“I... yes, I am.”  
“Yes, what?”  
Elliott swallows hard. “Yes, Miss Penny.”  
“Good. I think the best way to learn is through hands-on practice, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Miss Penny.” Each time she makes him say it, Elliott gets harder. Annie hasn’t even touched him, but imagining her as Penny has him ready to burst.  
“We’ll start simple. Using your index finger, please identify my wrist. Trace up my forearm to my elbow, then to my shoulder, and then along my collarbone.”  
Elliott follows her instructions, running his finger along her collarbone and imagining Penny blushing in the moonlight.  
“Excellent. Please unbutton my blouse and find my sternum.” He’s slept with Annie a dozen times before, but this new scenario leaves his fingers trembling. As her blouse falls open, he pictures Penny’s face above the pale pink bra.  
“Without removing my bra, identify my nipples with your thumb and forefinger.” As his hands move over her breasts, she tuts at him. “I expect verbal confirmation to ensure that my students are paying attention. Am I understood?”  
“Yes, Miss Penny,” Elliott whispers, then rubs her nipples between his fingers. Annie arches her back, preening in his hands.  
“Very well done, Elliott,” she says, a bit breathless now. “I think you’re ready for a more advanced lesson.” Annie lifts her feet and rests them on the arms of his chair, then spreads her knees. Beneath the red skirt, he can see her thigh-high stockings and a complete lack of underwear.   
“Using one hand, spread my labia, and with the other, identify my clitoris. You’re to start slowly, increasing speed only when instructed. Understood?”  
“Instruct me, Miss Penny,” he says, then spreads her legs wider and reaches under her skirt. He starts slowly, as she told him, tracing her clit in gentle circles.   
“Faster.”  
He speeds up. “Yes, Miss Penny.”  
“Faster!”  
“Yes, Miss Penny!”  
“Fuck me, Elliott!”  
He’s up in a second, belt undone and pants pushed to the floor. He rolls on a condom and pushes inside her, thrusting with all the need that has built up inside him all day. Annie grips his arms, his shoulders, his hair, crying “Elliott!” as she comes, and pushing him over the edge. His orgasm wracks his body, and he buries his face in her breasts and clings to her as he finishes.   
As his breathing slows, Annie strokes his hair and back. “You, my dear, are an excellent student,” she says. “Miss Penny has no idea how lucky she is.”


	5. Do What the Doctor Tells You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru has been dreaming about Harvey since he first moved to Pelican Town. She finally decides to take matters into her own hands, but it turns out Harvey has his own way of doing things. And his way, it seems, involves making her wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a longer one, taking place over three days. Hope you enjoy!

“What do you mean, he ran away?”  
Penny groans, her face in her hands. “Just that. We were kissing, and having a great time, and then suddenly he jumped up and said he had to go, and he ran away.”  
Maru hugs her knee against her chest and turns sideways on the bench to look at Penny.  
“I bet you anything there’s a good explanation. He hasn’t just gone off you, not after what he said to you the other night. Elliott might sleep around, but he’s not an asshole.”  
Penny sighs unhappily. “Maybe.”  
“Listen, Pen, I need to go to work. But he’s going to call. Or explain. Don’t lose hope, okay?”  
“Okay.” Maru drops a kiss on Penny’s cheek and heads toward the clinic, leaving her friend staring moodily into space. As she changes into her nurse’s uniform, she wonders whether she’s told Penny the truth, or if Elliott is actually the kind of guy to fuck a girl and then leave when it gets complicated.  
She hears Harvey enter the clinic and thinks about the difference between the two men. Elliott, all show, all preening, all flowing locks. Harvey, quiet, thoughtful, understated. He’d never act like that, she’s sure of that.  
Not that she actually knows. She sighs in frustration. She’s been working at the clinic for ages now, and has been pining for Harvey for just about as long. He’d never make a move on her, though. It wouldn’t be professional, even if he wanted to. She’s his employee, after all, and he’s too respectful for that.  
Maru sits at her desk and fiddles with a pen. Thinking of Penny and Elliott, though, Maru wishes Harvey were a little less respectful. She thinks of Elliott fucking Penny behind the library, and imagines Harvey pushing her facedown over the counter, pulling aside her panties and sliding his cock into her. She imagines the tickle of his moustache between her legs as he devours her, imagines his lips sucking hard on her breasts.  
Lost in her fantasy, Maru doesn’t notice Harvey in the room until he taps her on the shoulder.  
“I… what? Oh, Harvey!” She sits straight upright, hoping that he can’t read the embarrassment in her face.  
“Sorry for startling you,” Harvey says. “Having a nice daydream?”  
Maru looks at him in alarm, but there’s no knowledge in his face, only a smile to accompany the gentle teasing.  
“Something like that.”  
“An active imagination is probably a good thing today; I have a pile of very boring paperwork for you to file. Daydream away; it’ll help to pass the time.”  
If only he knew, she thinks. And daydream she does, watching Harvey out of the corner of her eye as she files paperwork and fantasises about his cock.  
As the hours tick by, she gets more and more restless, her unoccupied brain filling unstoppably with erotic fantasies. She feels hot, stifled. Having Harvey in the room only makes it worse.  
“Maru, are you all right? You seem distracted today.” Harvey looks at her in concern as he flips the sign on the door to “Closed.”  
“I’m just a bit warm, that’s all.”  
Concern crosses his face, and he walks over and touches a hand to her forehead. Even the slightest touch after dreaming about him all day feels like too much for her.  
“You don’t feel feverish, but let me know if you want to take tomorrow off.”  
“Harvey, I…” She trails off, looking desperately into his eyes in hopes that he’ll hear the words she can’t say.  
“Maru?” His voice is low, cautious.  
“Fuck. Harvey, I need you. I’ve wanted you for years. If you don’t kiss me, I think I might explode.”  
Harvey’s eyes widen, and Maru fears that she’s ruined everything, but then he pushes her against the wall, framing her face with his hands, and kisses her with all the need she’s been feeling all day.  
Maru dissolves in his arms. She clings to him, kissing him eagerly, desperately. He kisses as if her lips are water and he’s been dying of thirst, as if his life depends on it. She comes alive in the kiss, awareness spreading through her body as she presses against him.  
“Harvey, touch me,” she whispers, but he holds her head still with his hands in her hair and shifts neither his hands nor his mouth as he continues to kiss her. The kiss is driving her wild; her panties are drenched and her nipples ache to be touched.  
“Touch me, please!”  
He leans away from her, slightly, his eyes burning. “One thing at a time,” he whispers, then he lets go entirely, leaving her shaky and dizzy.  
“Goodnight, Maru. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
He walks away up the stairs to his apartment, not looking back as she stares at him, shocked and aroused beyond belief.  
In a daze, Mary changes out of her uniform and walks up the path to her house. She barely registers Robin behind the counter.  
“Hi honey! How was work?”  
“Fine,” she says, avoiding her mother’s eye.  
“Anything interesting happen?”  
Maru pretends to look for something in her bag so Robin can’t see her face. “Um, no, nothing. I’m going to rest for a bit before dinner.”  
She flees to her bedroom, drops her bag on the floor, and sticks her hand down her pants, biting on her lip to keep from crying out as she makes herself come to the memory of Harvey’s lips on hers.

***

At the clinic the next day, Maru gets no work done. Harvey doesn’t mention the night before, and Maru doesn’t know how to bring it up. She can feel his eyes on her, though, watching her like a predator. When he asks her to retrieve a jar from a high cabinet, he doesn’t even try to hide his staring at her ass as she climbs onto the stepstool.  
It’s like he wants me to be uncomfortable, she thinks, shifting in her seat and realizing that her uniform shows off her cleavage. She spends the day feeling like a prize animal on display, and she doesn’t know if she wants to escape or get caught. As the clock ticks toward the end of the day, the second hand seems to slow, the minutes creeping by at a snail’s pace.  
When Harvey finally rises to lock the front door, Maru stays in her seat. He turns to face her, and she sits, frozen, unsure what he wants next. He raises an eyebrow and says, “Come here,” and on shaky legs she rises and moves toward him.  
When she gets close, he moves toward her, not touching her but standing close enough for her to smell his aftershave. After yesterday’s passionate kissing, his composure takes her off guard, and she waits for him to make the next move.  
“Sit on the desk.”  
It’s a little high for her, but she climbs up, sitting before him, looking up at his unreadable face.  
Harvey leaves her to sit for a moment, watching her, and then he slides a hand behind her neck and tips her head back. She’s been yearning for his touch all day, and a shiver runs through her body at the touch of his hand. He dips his head and kisses her jaw, just below her ear.  
Her heart is pounding. Harvey kisses down toward her chin, then drops his lips to suck where her shoulder meets her neck. Maru gasps, her hands rising to wrap around him.  
“Hands on the desk, behind you,” he says, and Maru realizes that she’d do just about anything he asked her to in this moment. She puts her hands behind her, supporting herself with her chest pushed forward, and Harvey takes his hand from behind her neck and brings it to her top button.  
He sucks on the same spot on her neck again, and as Maru winces she feels sure that if she looks in the mirror later, she’ll see a hickey where his mouth is now.   
Harvey unbuttons her uniform slowly, kissing his way along her collarbone, up her neck, sucking on her earlobe. When the dress is fully unbuttoned, he pushes it back, off her shoulders and down her arms. She shivers in the cool office, exposed in her lace panties and matching front-clasping bra.  
A low growl of appreciation rumbles in his throat, and he brings his hands to cup her breasts.  
Finally. This is what she’d been desperate for last night, he hands on her, his mouth on her.  
A moan escapes her lips as he massages her breasts, the friction of the lace against her nipples rubbing deliciously.  
Harvey drags his tongue down her neck and sucks on her nipple through the fabric. Maru gasps and her arms tremble.  
“Hold yourself up,” Harvey says. She makes an effort and straightens her arms, even as he rubs her nipples between his fingers. “There’s a good girl.”  
To Maru’s surprise, being called a “good girl” sends a flash of desire between her legs. Rather than patronized, she feels infinitely desired, and infinitely aroused.  
Harvey releases her nipples to snap open the bra, pushing it roughly down her shoulders and then taking her bare breasts firmly in his hands. He sucks hard on her nipple, pinching and rolling the other in his hand. Maru gasps and squirms, but he’s leaning on her so that if she moves her arms, she’ll collapse.  
Harvey bites down, and Maru cries out, overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain. He brings his mouth to cover hers, swallowing her cry as he relentlessly rolls both nipples between his fingers, never letting the sensation lessen.  
Maru’s cunt is aching; she needs him more than she’s ever needed anything in her life. He stands between her legs, but he isn’t pressed against her. Her wet panties are exposed to the cool air of the clinic, and she can feel the wet fabric as she shifts under his hands and mouth.   
Harvey pinches and rubs Maru’s nipples until they ache, until she’s squirming under him and her arms tremble from the exertion of holding herself up. When he finally releases her nipples, she gasps in relief, though her body is taut with unsatisfied need.  
Feather-light, he runs his fingers up her neck and along her cheek.  
“I’m afraid I have a housecall to make this evening, so we’ll have to put this on hold. Will you forgive me if I make you wait until tomorrow?”  
No! Maru thinks, her body ready to explode.  
“Yes,” she whispers.  
He kisses her. “Good girl.” He picks up his briefcase and heads toward the door, leaving her trembling and mostly naked on his desk, then looks back at her. “And Maru. If you make yourself come tonight, I’ll be *very* disappointed.”

***

The next morning, Maru gets to work with her heart hammering. The walk home last night was almost unbearable; her untouched clit rubbed against her wet panties and her much-abused nipples rubbed painfully against her lace bra.  
He’ll fuck her today. He has to. She’ll go mad if he doesn’t.  
When she gets to the clinic, the door is still locked. Maru unlocks it and goes inside, then looks around for Harvey. She doesn’t see him, but then her eyes fall on a note on her desk. Heart pounding, she picks it up, and her mouth falls open.  
“Maru --  
Heading to the city to do an errand. Back later.  
Harvey”  
Later? What does “later” mean? Will she see him today? He said “tomorrow”! He has to be here.  
Maru paces impatiently around the office. Ten minutes pass, and she realizes she should open the clinic, so she changes into her uniform, mind straying to what happened in it last night, and tries to take her mind off Harvey.  
The morning is a quiet one, with few distractions to keep her mind from wandering. Jodi comes in at one point to pick up some allergy meds; Evelyn comes for George’s prescription. Maru spends most of the day thinking about Harvey sucking on her nipples, and even though they’re still sore, she yearns for more.  
She’s never thought she’d want a power dynamic like that, someone controlling her and telling her what to do. But Harvey calling her “good girl,” Harvey pushing her back and making her hold herself up… she’d never been more aroused in her life.  
Twice during the day, her hand strays toward the hem of her skirt. But Harvey’s words come back to her, forbidding her from making herself come, and although the command makes her more turned on than ever, she stills her hands.  
At five minutes until closing, the door opens and Harvey walks in. Maru stares at him, wordless.  
“Yes?”  
“You came back.”  
“I said I would, didn’t I? I just didn’t say when.” Harvey drops his briefcase on the floor and loosens his tie, reaching up to rub his shoulder. He leans back against the desk and stretches, and Maru watches the shirt tighten against his body.  
He stands and goes to lock the door, not minding that it’s a bit before closing. He walks over to Maru and takes her chin in his hand, looking down at her.  
“Were you a good girl for me?”  
Maru takes a breath. “Yes.”  
“Did you touch yourself?”  
“N—no.”  
“No?” His eyes bore into hers.  
“I—I wanted to. But you told me not to, so I didn’t.”  
Harvey takes her hand and pulls her up to standing. “What a very good girl you’ve been.”  
He turns her around and pulls her back against him. She can feel his cock against the small of her back, already hard even though they’ve barely touched yet. His hands roam over the front of her body, over her stomach, her breasts, her thighs.  
Harvey bites her shoulder, and Maru’s head falls back against him. With one hand, he massages her breast, and with the other, he finally, finally pulls up the hem of her skirt and pushes his hand inside her panties, his fingers into her heat.  
Maru trembles, moaning as he pushes three fingers inside her, his palm pressed against her clit. She grinds against him, aware of nothing but her all-consuming need for him.  
“God, fuck, yes, Harvey,” she moans, and he sucks on her hickey, making her cry out again in pleasure and pain.  
He pulls his hand away, and she turns to protest, but he pushes her down over the desk and yanks her panties down her legs.  
Harvey kneels behind her and spreads her legs wide, bringing his mouth to her cunt from behind and pushing his tongue into her. He sucks and licks and holds her legs until she can’t help it any more and she comes, wailing, as he holds her legs still with his tongue in her cunt.  
When the spasms subside, Harvey stands, running his hands over her thighs, her ass, her back, her hair.  
“I’ve been fantasizing about the taste of you for years, now,” he says, sliding a hand between her cheek and pushing his fingers into her wetness again. She squirms, but he smooths her hair, and when he starts to move inside her, her eyelids flutter.  
“I need you, Harvey,” she whispers. “I need you to fuck me, please.”  
Harvey’s hand slides down her back to her ass. “Ask again.”  
“Please, Harvey, please? Please fuck me?”  
Harvey squeezes her ass briefly, then his hands withdraw and she hears him unzipping his pants and then tearing open a condom.  
“My good girl,” he murmurs, then he pushes inside her, all at once, making her gasp as he fills her, making her clutch the desk as he thrusts hard, fast, and deep, using her and pounding into her. The angle of being bent over the desk means his cock hits her in just the right place, and with each thrust he pushes her closer and closer again.  
“Maru,” he groans, holding her hips with a bruising grip, thrusting harder and faster until he comes in her with a cry, and the sound of his orgasm tips her over the edge and she comes on his cock, clenching on him over and over until both of their breathing slows.  
Harvey slowly pulls out of her and cleans off, then gathers her against him and kisses her over and over, on her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, her mouth.   
“Do you forgive me for making you wait like that?” he asks, looking, for the first time, unsure of himself. The game is over now, and the control he showed before has slipped back into nervousness.  
Maru slides her arms around his neck and kisses him.  
“So what now?” she asks.  
Harvey grins. “Now,” he says, “we can do anything you want.”  
Maru smiles up at him. “How about a drink?”


End file.
